Horror Art Online: Disappearing Village
by ultraatari
Summary: A brand new original character has a long talk with Sinon. Fuck you FBI. Stop reading my DeviantArt page.


Andrew personally sends a message to Kirito that he's sorry for lashing out at him like that. He meant everything he said but that it was wrong of him to take it out on Kirito who is just trying to be a good friend.

Asuna looks over his shoulder "Awwww!"

"PS: Dat Suguha pussy is TIGHT" along with the droplets and eggplant emojis. Asuna makes a cringy face than Sinon is over he shoulder saying "Awwww!" Kirito smacks them both away to stop spying on his private messages.

Sinon starts to look up and says

"Well ok...but can we go on a Sinon adventure this time?!"

Kirito raises his eyebrow "A Sinon adventure?"

"Yeah you know... one where I get a chance to shine!"

Asuna points at her Ugandan Knuckles

"Last time we let you shine you came back with that abomination!"

"KLOCKKLOCKKLOCKKLOCKKLOCK"

"And he is hilarious and adds much needed character depth to this game!"

"But do you know dae wae?"

"Not now Knuckles..."

Asuna looks at Kirito.

"I swear to GOD if you humor her with this I will assume you two are messing around behind my back..."

"Hey I'm on your side here Asuna. Sinon's plans are terrible." Sinon begins to tear up and look down.

"Oh..."

"Oh see?! Now you made her cry Asuna good job!"

"ME?! You were the one who...fuck off Kirito!"

"You spent all day on that one?"

Asuna grabs a chair and hits him with it which unlocks a secret achievement "this is gonna be a slobberknocker" and Sinon just grabs a random hookah, smokes, and teleports away.

"See?! Now she's God only knows where Asuna! We'll never find her at this rate..."

"What are you talking about she's on our friends list just..."

"I SAID we will never find her at this rate ASUNA..."

"OHHHH oh yeah you're right Kirito! She could be like...anywhere in the omniverse! Canada, Toronto even!"

"Toronto is in Canada Asuna..."

"Montreal than"

"Montreal is too."

"Quebec!"

"As much as they don't want too yes that is Canada too..."

"Alberta!"

Kirito sighs and sits down to smoke some hookah.

"Now you're just fucking with me!"

Sinon is walking around with her Ugandan Knuckles and notices it's like a normal town map but without NPCs.

"This is creepy Knuckles... it's like this wasn't finished of something. There's buildings, horses, caravans, but no people."

"They did not know dae wae my bru'duh!"

"Yeah let's try going inside a building!"

Sinon runs into the nearest bar saloon and there is another player sitting there drinking a beer.

"Hey there... whats your name gorgeous?"

"Oh um...I'm Sinon. and this is Knuckles!"

"KLOCKKLOCKKLOCKKLOCKKLOCK"

"He does that..."

"Cute, I prefer this meme..."

He tosses her an item. When she catches and opens her palm it's a colorful neon candy.

"What's this?"

"The forbidden fruit. you should try it..."

"EHHHH maybe later. Apparently the developer is kind of psychotic and tried to offer me a love potion to brainwash a friend of mine."

"And you didn't take it? Why not?"

"Because it's wrong! I mean he even said whose gonna know...but I would know!"

"Just like they don't know you get treated like shit every day but you're still here trying to be their friend, trying to do the right thing? You know why I spend my time here...in this game Sinon? Cause there's nothing out there for me. Out there a girl not nearly as pretty as you would look at me disgusted for just saying hello. I'd be working my ass off and for what? there's no meaning to any of it. Not without bonds and relationships. But we're all entitled neets and incels for pointing that out. Japan itself is rotting from the inside out with stressed out worker and middle classes beating themselves up with noone to come home too or vent off their frustrations. we are constantly isolated, constantly told we are less than, and should expect nothing. Well I don't know about you Sinon but if I gotta live this life with nothing guaranteed, Imma live it as the bad guy and take what I want!"

"That seems to be the sorta message the developer is going for... but wrong or not I don't think it excuses our behavior if it hurts or manipulates other people."

"Sure it does. you know this USED to be a safe zone. look over there... a hookah lounge. Originally the developer had big plans not just to shill for tobacco companies but beer brands, fast food, everything. Make it a little club penguin inside a sim inside a horror adventure. And you know what happened? It became motherfucking club penguin. Kids just bullying eachother and forming little circlejerk cliques. Trying their damnedest to isolate players who deviated from their sense of normalcy. Thank God the developer didn't make a functioning report button or who knows how many players would have been wrongly banned and bullied harder. But nobody cares about that. they only care about that the people sick of this shit never get so sick of it they do something crazy. If they can't threaten or shame them they'll just silence them and pretend they don't exist. Well look where it got them Sinon...the developer in all his greatness made them unable to silence me, they knew shaming wouldn't work, and this village is desolate because those threats were as empty at their souls. They barely put up a fight."

"Wait... this town is empty because all the PCs are dead?!"

"Yup... The developer wiped it out seeing it as a bad experiment but it's coding is still there. So it's a neat little secret level for the losers and ostracized of the world who get taken for granted and eventually we fight back."

"Wha...what is your name?"

"Cruz. But you can call me Nicole."

He winks at her and Sinon gets up and teleports back into the normal hookah lounge with Asuna and Kirito talking to Andrew and Leafy. Kirito looks at Sinon

'Oh I see you came back... we tried looking all over for you but uhhhh"

"You don't need to explain anything Kirito. It was my fault for expecting people that showed no signs of caring about my emotional stability to suddenly care about anything more than my unwavering cooperation in whatever stupid plan you guys come up with. In fact, the more I try to reach out to you, the more you'll just pull away, maybe even contact the authorities because from the moment you laid eyes on me my role in life was to be the femcel. So I should just nod, take the bullying, never show signs of anger or frustration, and maybe I can live an unfulfilled life of always being ignored and treated like crap everywhere I go BUT HEY...at least I'm not a school shooter or something. Therefore you all get to live your meaningless power play hierarchy of whose got the biggest fucking normie dick uninterrupted."

The others grow silent and after a long pause Asuna pats her head.

"Glad you understand Sinon!"

As they're all talking and laughing ignoring Sinon she secretly sends the developer a private message via a meme. It's the Dave Chapel crackhead Tyrone

"You all got anymore of them love potions?"


End file.
